


Refrain

by yeaka



Series: Rutobuka's Wolf/Bunny AUs [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Collars, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Ficlet, Furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently things went better than Thorin thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> A/N: Based on Rutobuka’s [gorgeous art](http://nastyrutobuka.tumblr.com/post/127718074970/i-told-you-i-was-gonna-illustrate-simmer-nsfw)! The last picture just really made me want more collared!Thorin and ear rubbing. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They don’t make it home until it’s dark, and they say nothing on the way there, even though Thorin _wants_ to slip her hand into Bilbo’s and mutter some garbled apology. Instead, it isn’t until they’re inside Bag End, Thorin shutting the door behind herself, that she manages to grunt, “I’m sorry.” She looks away, a flush on her cheeks, because she does feel _bad_ —these sort of things are important to hobbits: politeness and family dinners and such—but Lobelia’s just so _awful_ , and Thorin held herself back as it was. 

Bilbo turns to Thorin, her fluffy white ears in the air, a look of surprise across her pretty face. She blinks once, then dons a slow grin and says, “Honestly, I expected you to flip the table over.”

Thorin wrinkles her nose in distaste but doesn’t say how much she wanted to. Dwarves have a very different way of handling awful relations. Yet she _tries_ for her Bilbo, but she _did_ growl at a suddenly-terrified Lobelia, baring sharp teeth and her wolf ears flattened back menacingly. Bilbo, to her credit, seems to understand, and she sighs, “Lobelia’s constant sniffing at you, and all those disapproving glares... I know it must’ve taken a lot of restraint to put up with that.”

Thorin’s cheeks heat from the mere acknowledgement, and she murmurs, “I would’ve thought you’d want me more polite for a family dinner.”

“You’re a dwarf,” Bilbo chuckles, stepping closer to pat Thorin’s arm—too muscular and hairy for any hobbit. “I know that. And I know that whole thing was hard for you. And I think you did very well.”

Thorin’s blush only deepens, and Bilbo reaches up to scratch behind Thorin’s ear, enough to make Thorin’s leg twitch and her eyes close, her lips letting out a pleased whine. Chuckling fondly, Bilbo rubs Thorin’s ear and slips a hand along Thorin’s cheek, drawing her forward for a quick, chaste kiss. Thorin’s eyes open halfway, dilated and _hungry_ , and Bilbo stops petting her to grab her face and steer her into a deeper kiss with her lover’s curvaceous body up on tip-toes and flattening against her. Thorin lets her hands gently clasp Bilbo’s hips, but she holds back from squeezing them as tightly as she wants—she doesn’t want to interfere with where this is going. 

Even as Bilbo kisses her, Bilbo’s hands slip down her neck, along her shoulders, roaming to unbutton the top of her shirt and peel the white fabric back. It reveals the dark collar tight against Thorin’s throat; she wore it to remind herself whom she _belongs_ to, and to help keep herself in check. It worked. She fingered it through her shirt several times throughout the dinner, thought of her commitment to _Bilbo Baggins_ , and it pulled her temper in enough to keep her from tossing food in Lobelia’s face. 

And now Bilbo smiles at her for it, kisses her again and runs one hand down to squeeze her breast, hard and fast so that Thorin gasps, arching her body into Bilbo’s. But Bilbo keeps going, running down Thorin’s body to dip between her legs. Bilbo cups Thorin through the too-thick skirt, fingers digging in between her legs to rub at her, and Thorin moans lewdly, bucking forward before stumbling back against the door. Bilbo comes up to flatten her to it, the other hand to Thorin’s side and pinning her in place. Thorin’s tail is forced down and out of the way, but it’s wagging against the back of her thighs. She mewls and can’t help but beg, “Bilbo, _please_.”

“My good puppy,” Bilbo purrs, rubbing Thorin all the harder, slicking Thorin’s folds even with the skirt in the way. Thorin rarely wears underwear, because she longs for moments like this, and for all Bilbo’s softness and politeness, she’s still a _naughty little thing_ , when Thorin can get her alone. She presses the fabric right into Thorin’s moist lips and sighs, “You were very good for me, Thorin... and good girls deserve treats, don’t they?”

Thorin _moans_. She means to answer—she wants to _beg_ profusely to get fucked _right here_ , because Bilbo turns her on so easily, so quickly. She’s never gotten wet the way she does for Bilbo. But Bilbo’s thick fingers are so very talented, and they suck the coherency right out of Thorin’s brain, so that she’s tossing her head back against the round door and bucking her hips into Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo grins fondly and lifts up on her toes again, whispering in Thorin’s ear, “Go bend over whatever you’d like me to fuck you on.”

Thorin doesn’t have to be told twice. She scrambles around Bilbo, falling to her knees right there in the hall. Then she presses her face to the floor and thrusts her ass into the air, wagging it hopefully with her tail lifting her skirt too high. Bilbo looks down at her with obvious approval, but sighs, “I appreciate how eager you are, but I have to get my toys first.” And she walks right around Thorin, headed off to the bedroom. 

Thorin thinks of chasing after her, tackling her down to the mattress and starting right there in the bed they share every night. But they’ll save that for later. For now, Thorin pushes back up to her feet and hurries over to bend across the kitchen table, so the next time she has to sit at Lobelia’s, she’ll have good memories to remind her why it’s worth it.


End file.
